Back to Burbank
by Jester Snickers
Summary: The Warners do everything big. Their jokes, their stunts, and even their following outs. It seem with age the Warner bond didn't last, now separated off into different parts of California the three toons haven't spoke to one another in years. Well until now that is.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm Yakko!_

Yakko adored Los Vegas. He loved everything about this place and living here; His job, the girls, his home, the girls, the lights, did he mention the girls? Vegas girls were the best kind. Looking for a good time with any guy they could get their hands on. It was great.

Though it was hard to admit the girls were only the second best thing about living her. Well maybe first and a half.

The biggest perk was that he was nearly three hundred miles from his younger siblings. With any luck they'd probably moved out of Burbank and even farther away. Now if anyone had heard him say this out loud, they'd think he was a jerk. Yakko had his reasons, he practically raised those two ingrates and what did he get in thanks? A big middle finger to the face saying he messed up somewhere along the way.

Yakko sighed. This wasn't a time for thinking about his ungrateful runts he called siblings. This was his time to be cool, suave, and charming. So basically just himself. As the sunlight slowly began to fade, Los Vegas' night life had started to begin.

The eldest Warner could look at this scenery for days and still not get bored. Flashing lights and a new color every second, the smell of cheap cologne and desperation. Man this place was great.

Yakko smiled as he spotted his place of work, the Big Blue bar and casino. Not as fancy as others granted, but he loved his little back water casino all the same.

As he sauntered into work he noticed some of crazy had already started to pack in. Another reason he loved this Las Vegas was that he could act as toony as possible and people would just shrug it off as normal.

He hopped over the bar tending table smiling as the first costumer of the night approached.

Hours went by with different faces coming and going, humans and toons. Living it up like tomorrow will never come, even though most of them probably won't remember what happened today to remember it tomorrow. Ironic, huh?

Yakko eye'd a guy whose slammed down his empty glass just a little too hard. Now that isn't fair if he breaks it it's coming out of my paycheck. Yakko thought bemused.

"Fill 'er up." The human man slurred out.

"Ehhhhhh look buddy I think you had enough." Yakko said taking the glass, cleaning it half heartedly with a rag.

The obviously drunk man grabbed Yakko abruptly by the collar of his shirt, so abruptly that it had caused Yakko to drop his glass. Now that was rude, and it costed him a dollar-fifty.

"Listen toon if I wanted your opinion I would of asked for it!"

"What's wrong with toons?" slurred a half sober half drunk cartoon bull.

Now it looked like a challenge from one big mean and ugly to another. The man let go of Yakko, conentrating his drunken focus on the bull, giving the best swing he could muster toward the bull's jaw. The eldest Warner was just happy it wasn't his, but of course someone had to burden being the barrer of peace.

"Fellas, fellas settle down your causing a scene." The eldest Warner said gently to the enraged men, putting his hands up

Perhaps the bull toon had been too heated or he was just drunker then Yakko had first judge, but as soon as the bull's fist connected Yakko's cheek all gloves where off. Not literally of course, he liked his gloves on. Soon enough the whole bar started to participate in the whole 'minor' scuffle.

The rest of the night? Pretty much a big blur of pain and smart alec comments getting him more pain. When everything seemed to be over Yakko found himself waking up in a jail cell in a nearly unbearable amount of pain, but a smile on his face.

"Never a dull moment in Vegas." He mused, adjusting himself upward with a little too much effort then what was normally needed.

"Are you finally up Warner? Another hour knocked out and I thought we'd have to send you to a hospital." Said all too familiar Elephant toon sitting behind the a desk across the room.

"Nice to see you cared Mammoth." Yakko said taking a short, but painful walk to the bars of his cell. Leaning on them for support.

"Your boss already paid your bail, we were just waiting to see when you go up."

"How could I ever even think about leaving? You graciously bestowed me with a first class cell, why I'm forever in your debt."

"Knock it off Warner, I'm the only one with keys." Mammoth said getting up from the chair he had been sitting in to unlock the cell.

Yakko lost his balance for a few seconds when the cell door had moved and did his best to compose what was left of it.

"Thanks Mammoth, tell he wife and kid I said 'Hi'." He said shifting through his own personal box confiscated items that the elephant had left on the desk. Shoving them in his pockets.

"Oh by the way someone kept your phone ringing all night, assumed it was a ex so I didn't pick up." Leaning, as best a toon his size could, against the wall.

"A call for moi? How delightful." Yakko mused before stumbling out of the police office.

Yakko had made it a good distance before he leaned against a shaded building, the heat and his wounds getting to him. He felt his age really creep up on him now, it was getting harder to take hits.

Bitterly her took a cigarette out, contemplating whether he should just leave the awful weather to light it. Deciding to wait for the later, he brought his phone to his face to see what the elephant was rambling on about. There were eight miss-calls and four voice mail from Buster.

Yakko shrugged and began to delete them all one by one. Probably some drunk calling the rabbit had been doing prior. The eldest Warner took deep breath before deciding he listen to half of the last one, maybe humoring the rabbit. Who knows a ex-comedian might have some good material in a drunken state.

As he listened he began to look confused at his phone. The message was inaudible rambles of a familiar voice. He cursed under his breath about blue rabbit stew before trying to delete it. The only thing that stopped him was the name Dot. He ended up replaying it listening to it very closely. He was only able to get out a few words Dot, Crash, Hospital, and Dead.

After a few more replays of the same message to make sure he heard right, he finally deleted the message. He was torn, a part of him that was angry at his sibling wanted to go just for the fact he would be able to dance on her grave and the part of him who wanted to see if his young innocent sister was still alive.

Either way, it looked like he was going to Burbank.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm Wakko_

 _Wakko had honestly thought he lucked out. There was no way a toon like him, could be this lucky. Everything ran like unexpected clockwork in his home. Which was odd for the zany person he was. Always woke up at six thirty to the smells of breakfast and his wife, let's say, fragrance._

Some might have looked at him strange for marrying a skunk, but he always thought Fifi La Fume was the best thing that ever happen to him. Her her loved her and her stench. Sorry, fragrance. Wakko gave a yawn stretching his arms and legs as he sat at the edge of his bed, ready to start the day.

"Papa!" at the sound of the high pitch squeal entering the room, Wakko couldn't help a smile.

"Noel!" He cheered, picking up his oldest child and throwing her in the air. Her laugh in response filled him with a little glee. He knew he loved making kids laugh, but when it was from your own kid? Well it was the best laugh ever.

"Harpo's here too." Noel said as her father set her down. Wakko snapped his head left and right, not sight of his three year old son. Noel puckered her lips in a failed attempt at a whistle as her tail pointed to underneath her father's bed.

Wakko looked down to see a fluffy little tail stick out from under his bed. Hide and seek was the morning game, huh? Faboo. He got up and did a more exaggerated stretch, Noel mimicked his movements curious to see what her father would do. Reaching down to touch his toes, Wakko ended up grabbing his son's tail instead.

He gave it a firm but very gentle tug on the tail bringing him up from under the bed. Harpo clapped his hand together laughing loudly as her hung upside down. One of the very few sounds the two-year old made. Wakko turned his son right side up, pressing their noses together before putting him on his hip.

"Come on you two lets go see what mom made." He said reaching for Noel's hand, and securing Harpo on his hip.

Wakko's family wasn't exactly living in the lap of luxury, apparently being former child cartoon stars doesn't get you a whole lot, but they were content in their own little home in a Toontown suburb.

Wakko placed Harpo in a high chair, soon to be upgraded to a booster seat in the next couple of months. Noel ran to sit on her favorite chair, reserved for a specially special toons like her. Her words, not his. He pushed in the dinning room chair for her, well being technicall it was my like a kitchen room chair seeing as they didn't have a dining room per say, but the kitchen was just big enough to let in a little table where they could eat their meals. He spotted Fifi finishing breakfast over the stove.

The middle Warner brother coyly, taking big steps toward her as he put his hands around her waist and his head in the crook of her neck.

"Fifi I can be trust to cook you know." He with a little pout.

"Before you had a morning snack?" Fifi tsked in her little french accent. "I've known you for far too long to know that there wouldn't be a break fast if you made it."

"Aw come on Fifi." As he spoke Wakko's eyes wandered to the pile of already cooked bacon. He gained a devious smirk. Wakko turned his wife around so now he was looking into her beautiful eyes. He pressed her forehead to his, one hand on her waist. Almost there…he thought as his free hand inched toward the Bacon pile.

"Come on Fifi, can't I do something nice for my family with out any other motive?" Wakko gave his wife a kiss, one eye closed and one keeping open to see his hand inch toward the pile.

"Disgusting!" Noel shouted as Harpo made gagging sounds.

Success! Wakko thought triumphantly as he grabbed a piece of bacon from the pile. Now all that was left to do is actually eat it.

As their lips parted Fifi whispered "Nice try."

The skunk toon whipped around quickly using a spatula to hit Wakko's hand making him drop the delicious back strip. Causing Wakko to whined like a dog.

"Awww come on!" Wakko whimpered using his good hand to rub his now stinging hand. "I'm hungry."

"Daddy you're always hungry!" Noel exclaimed in a fit of giggles. "You're already fat."

"It's not fat its muscle." Wakko stated slumping in a chair pouting slightly, miffed that he'd have to wait for his breakfast now.

"Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy, Bye Harpo!" Noel waved good-bye excitedly before entering her school building, a little more excited than all the other kids.

Fifi and Wakko waved good-bye to her, continuing their route along the side like, pushing a still waving Harpo in his stroller.

Why hadn't they got a car? Wakko stated he didn't like how toon cars just let people inside them to drive. Sent him so bad vibes. Besides it hurt Fifi's feeling if the car kicked them out because of her fragrance.

So they walked, made it all the way to a strip mall, where Wakko and Fifi parted ways. Fifi going into a small perfume and clothing boutique and Wakko well he went to his little candy shop.

The middle Warner had owned a small but fruitful shop called 'Wakko's whimsical and wonderful candy store' even so everyone just called it 'Wakko's candy store'. Talk about boring. Though he loved seeing the way kids face lit up as they entered the shop. Especially the way their tongues would roll onto the floor as only a toon's will. It was familiar.

Wakko waved to his wife making his way to his shop, still pushing Harpo's stroller.

"Ready to spend the day with your Dadoo?" he asked, going to the side of the stroller to look at his son.

After getting the nod of approval he need, Wakko strolled his son into the shop. He took in the sweet aroma with a light sigh. He let Harpo out of his stroller and let him run around the store. Wakko went behind the counter, resisting the urge to eat some of his own product, ready to begin the work day.

The day went the same, uneventful way it always did in the early morning. Towards the afternoon there was a rush of kids because school had let out. Noel apart of the herd.

"I'm ready to help Papa." She chirped rushing behind the counter. Though it always seemed his daughter had riled the store more than any actual helping. Not that he minded, the store wouldn't be his if it wasn't crazy every now and then.

After the rush of happy children, there had been an occasional punk trying to steal, the man who forget his wife's anniversary or birthday, and the sweethearts young couple that made him and his kids want to spew.

Then the day was over, and it was time to close up.

"Okay kids, one dinner ruining piece of candy each before we leave." Wakko whispered as though Fifi would pop up at any moment. His children wore large smiles as they raced around the now empty shop for tonight's sneak piece.

After they both carefully pick out their piece, they were ready to leave.

"EW! Daddy Harpo got black licorce!" Noel stated pointing at her brother, he just blew a razzberry in response.

"That's enough you to." Wakko warned leading them outside locking the door behind him, even though he was wary about his son's unusual candy taste. "Alright let's go pick up mommy." He said putting Harpo in his stroller.

When the family had gotten home, thanks to a little convincing, Wakko started making dinner, Fifi was left to brush Noel's fur, and Harpo was silently playing with his blocks. The house was unusually quiet, thankfully it was interrupted by a the loud ring of the land line they had

"I got it." Fifi said raising from the spot on the floor where she was sitting with Noel. She picked up the phone twirling the cord much out of habit than anything else, giving a small smile at the familiar voice.

"Buster Bunny?" Wakko ask with slight confusion, what did the old co-worker need at the moment. Shrugging it of with a wave of his hand Wakko concentrated on the dinner. "Tell him I said hi."

"He's calling about Dot."

"Then tell him I said to shove it." Wakko remarked bitterly.

"Shove what?" Noel asked confused.

"Nothing sweetie. He says it's urgent." Fifi said a little more forcefully which assured a reprimanding for using vulgar language around the children, Wakko waved at him to come over. Turning the stove off he made his way to the land line. Pointedly snatching it from his wife, giving her an apologetic smile after. The thought of his sibling sort just heated him up.

"Hello." Wakko said uninterestedly.

"WAKKO!" Buster yelled rather loudly. "Dot you see- and there was this car- and oh man blood got everywhere and then the baby." Buster couldn't seem to get a proper sentence in. He just kept babbling inaudibly for a bit.

"Whoa, whoa calm down." Wakko wanted to get the full story before he began to panic as well.

The line went silent before Buster, again shouted through it. "Gotta go!"

Wakko's mind slowly started to piece together the words he could actually understand. Wakko whipped around pushing his ears back in a 'running finger through his hair' type motion. Taking a few calming breaths.

"Wakko what's wrong?" asked Fifi softly while holding Harpo and Noel hid behind her legs. It seems seeing him scared was frightening for all of them.

He didn't really know how to put it simply other than.

"We're going to Burbank."


End file.
